food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cold Rice Shrimp/@comment-36653031-20181009114923/@comment-36653031-20181026195511
4.Unclear "My mommy didn't want me anymore." I wiped my tears, and looked at the pair of weird food soul partners, speaking in low voice. "You still have contractual power, right?" The male sighed and the tone was lowered again, as if he wants to comfort me. "Don't panic, please calm down first." "Still... have it, yes…" Listening to his reminder, I stumbled for a sec. Immediately close my eyes to feel the contractual power, I surprised. "Mom... Mommy didn't leave me yet." "This means no trouble, right? Don't be nervous." The male food soul smiled and stood up. "Quick! Get up... the ground is cold." The petite food soul once again reached out to me, her the voice was full of concern. "We’ll bring you to find your mother." Her words made me suddenly astonished. Both eyes gradually imitated, and suddenly, the scene in front of my eyes begins to temporary overlapping diplopia. There is both strange and familiar radiance float around me. "Let’s get up quick... the ground is cold." In diplopia, I saw a third person’s hand reaching out to me. I can’t see this person’s face, but the sound so warm and gentle. "My name... is Jiuniang, I, too, am... the food soul." She seems to think that her words aren’t good enough, so she adds another sentence. "We... won't hurt you." I can't tell whether it is a reality or a dream. I give my hand to that person and whispered softly. “Mom…my” “Hmm?” “Umm.” ... ... ... "Are you... all right?" Walking on the road, Jiuniang is holding my hand, followed by her side is Yellow wine. She looked at me with concern, her words have a hint of unnaturalness. "I... nothing... mommy..." my head gradually hurt. I covered my head and tried to recall the pictures that suddenly rushed into my mind, it was unclear. Mommy's voice constantly echoed in my mind, sometimes it was so far away, sometimes it was very near. Just then, a carriage drove out from the corner and it was going to hit the confused me. "Hey, be careful!" Yellow wine pulled me and Jiuniang away. I fell to the ground. Everything in front of me began to blur, and another picture filled my vision. "Oh! Be careful." In the picture, mommy caught me who was about to fall because of a pedestrian bumped me. I was in his arms. "Cold Shrimp should be careful when walking on the road." "Cold Rice Shrimp...you always call me “mommy”. You should… really become my daughter!" "Cold Rice Shrimp, what do you think about this dress?" “Cold Rice Shrimp…” “…” … … More and more pictures overlap in my surroundings. More and more mixed voices echoed in my ears. This is not right... I haven’t been to these places with my mommy... …No... I have been there... "Little girl" "Little girl !!!" The shouts are far and near, and I wake up from the absentminded. All the chaotic scenes and the noisy voices were gone. Concentrating again, I saw a worried face from Yellow wine and Jiuniang. "...I ... I’m fine." I pulled a corner of my mouth and reluctantly give a smile. I felt a sigh of relief in my heart. I remembered it now, the past that I forgot, with the time I spent with mommy. According to my description, Yellow wine took me to find the city gate when I entered the city, and then he found the tavern that I stayed based on my impression. Just then we bump into the glassy-eyed, tired body of my mommy, and the young man who help him. I have no time to attend other things, I run quickly and hold him tight. He first stared blankly, then immediately half kneeled on the ground and held me tightly too. His mouth was vaguely called my name with a crying tone. In the later exchanges, I realized that the young man who’s at my mommy side had never left him. And the person who bring me out (pretend to go for the dinner) may be related to my disappearance a few years ago. My mommy is very happy after knowing that I had recovered my memory. Unfortunately, I still couldn’t remember the things that related to the disappearance, but mommy didn’t seem to care about it. I sorted out the important memories that I found, and looked at the smile that I hadn’t seen from my mommy’s face for a long time. I think that the other things aren’t matter now. Mommy loves me, I love mommy, that is enough.